Always Remember
by anny385
Summary: Tony always thought that he had ended up in the wrong family and thought he remembered another past when he was younger. What happens if he was right?


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Summary: Tony always thought that he had ended up in the wrong family and thought he remembered another past when he was younger. What happens if he was right?

Always Remember

Tony sat down at his desk and turned on his computer and let out a sigh. He had the dream again last night and couldn't go back to sleep. In his dream his Mom and Dad loved him and gave him kisses and even played with him. They were not his Mom and Dad he had grown up with, but different people. His parents always said he had a vivid imagination and when he had told them the nightmare he had he would get yelled at and hit. He had often wondered what life would had been like if his dream parents had raised him and not the DiNozzo's.

Gibbs chose that moment to come in with a cup of coffee in his hand. He stopped and looked at his senior agent. "You look like crap." He said, but to Tony he knew he was worried about him.

"I'm fine, boss."

Gibbs watched him for a second more and then he turned to his own desk and sat down to begin the workday. His teammates chose that time to make their entrance.

"Are you okay, Tony?" Asked Ziva as she looked at her teammate.

"I'm fine."

"Ziva's right. You don't look too good."

"I'm fine, Probie."

They both nodded and made their way towards their own desks and sat down. They didn't think anything more about it when Gibbs phone rang and there was a dead petty officer. They quickly got their backpacks, guns and badges and left the bullpen.

Tony took the camera and started snapping pictures of the crime scene. Tony looked up from taking the photos because he felt someone was watching him and, so he looked around. He saw two people a man and a woman watching him.

"Daniel, look at him. It's our baby boy."

"Are you sure that's him, Sarah."

"Look at him, Danny. He looks exactly like you."

"He sure does even with the NCIS cap you can see his face." Daniel said as he agreed with his wife. They had gone on vacation and they ran right into their baby boy who had been stolen from them.

"We have to find out more about him. Maybe we can see the man who took the case when he was first kidnapped."

"You're right. Let's go see him." The man said as he looked at what might be his baby boy."

They watched as the team worked the crime scene and then when they left both of them left too. They walked into the FBI Building and walked inside.

"I need to speak to Tobias Fornell."

"What is this about?" The secretary asked.

"He was in charge of my sons kidnapping when he was four years old. I think we may have found him."

"Your name."

"Daniel and Sarah McDonnell."

"One moment please."

The woman called Fornell and then was led into his office.

When Fornell looked up he stared at the man who was standing in front of him. He knew that face because his friend's senior agent had the same face. He also remembered the day that this man's son was kidnapped.

"I think we may have found my son." Daniel said. "We were on vacation and saw someone with NCIS caps on and one of the men looked around and we saw his face. We know it's our little boy. He looks a lot like me."

"I know you want to see your little boy and I know that you've been waiting for him to be found. I need you to wait a little while longer. I need to make some calls."

"Do you know where our little boy is?"

"I can't say right now. I need you to go to the waiting room and I'll come and get you soon." Fornell said and watched as the couple walked out of the room. He sighed and then picked up the phone. He wondered what Gibbs would say.

"Gibbs."

"Gibbs, I need to talk to you."

"We're in the middle of a case."

"Well make time. I have a couple that say that DiNozzo is their son. He sure looks like the man who just came in."

"What are you talking about Fornell?"

"I had been in charge of finding their son when he was four years old. He was kidnapped from their yard. I was called in, but we didn't find any leads to where their kid was. They were on vacation and saw DiNozzo at the crime scene today. It's their son because he looks exactly like his father."

"Are you sure about this, Fornell?"

"I'm sure about it. You should see this man, Gibbs. He looks like DiNozzo. I still think we should do a DNA test on them though."

"Go ahead. I'll have Ducky draw Tony's blood on this end and send you the blood there."

"Why don't I go there and pick it up. I don't want to mess this up. These people have been waiting a long time for their boy."

"Understood. Do you want to tell Tony, or should I?"

"I think you should."

Gibbs hung up the phone and looked around. Tony and Ziva were out checking witness statements and McGee was down in the lab with Abby. What was he going to say to his Senior Field Agent? Suddenly the doors opened and McGee stepped out and went to his desk. The elevators opened again and Ziva and Tony came into the bullpen. Tony was about to sit down, but Gibbs spoke.

"DiNozzo, conference room now."

Tony looked up and wondered what he had done and then followed Gibbs into the elevator.

"I just got a call from Fornell. He said at the crime scene some people saw you. They said that you were their little boy who was stolen from them."

Tony stared at him. He knew that he never belonged with the people who raised him. He knew that he belonged somewhere else. Who in their right mind would leave their child in an unknown place by themselves for two days? Who would spank their child so hard that it hurt to sit down? Or who would hit their child because of something he couldn't do. Yes, sometimes he was drunk enough not to do him harm, but sometimes he wouldn't be that drunk. Who in their right mind would be so drunk to drink their son's sea monkey's thinking it was their mint julep? He knew that he didn't belong with these people. Why would the kidnap him to make him live like this?

"Why would they kidnap me and make me live like that? Yes, to some people I had everything I wanted that I had a good life, but it wasn't. I knew that I didn't belong with them. You remember when you said I looked like crap? I had a dream and I couldn't go back to sleep after I woke up. I remember people who loved me. They played games with me and kissed my cheek. They loved me."

"I didn't know that, Tony. We are going to get blood from you to see if it matches these people. We want to make sure that these people are who they say they are. I'm going to have Ducky draw the blood and Fornell will take it to their lab for testing."

Tony nodded and then they went back to their desks and sat down as soon as the doors opened. They worked for a bit and then the elevator doors opened again and Fornell stepped out. Tony looked up and nodded towards Fornell. Gibbs looked up too. Tony stood up and walked to the elevator with Fornell and Gibbs trailing behind them. Gibbs had already talked to Ducky to fill them in why they needed the blood sample.

It was finally time for the reading of the results and Fornell called Gibbs and told him to bring Tony.

Tony paced in Fornell's office waiting for him to read the results and finally he came in. "It's a match. You are the son of Daniel and Sarah McDonnell."

"I don't understand it. Why would my father have me kidnapped? He was a wealthy man and he could afford to have any kid he wanted. He could even afford to have more than one child if he wanted to adopt more."

"I don't know Tony."

Tony sat down and put his head in between his hands. He didn't know what to do. Did he want to see his real parents? He knew that he had to confront his father. The man who either kidnapped him, or had him kidnapped.

"The McDonnell's want to see you. I asked them to wait until I asked you."

"I don't know if I want to see them. I kind of remember bits and pieces and don't know what to think anymore."

"You can see them later if you want to. It doesn't have to be now."

"I don't think I can see them now." Tony said. He got up and walked out of the office. Gibbs was right behind him.

When they were in the elevator Tony turned to Gibbs. "Thank you for coming with me, boss."

"Of course. I will always have your six, Tony."

Tony walked up to the house that his father was currently living. It wasn't like one of the houses that he had grown up in and was tiny compared to it. He wondered why his father decided to live here. He walked up to the door and knocked.

He was surprised when his father opened the door.

"Son, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same question. Why are you living here?"

"Come in, Anthony." His father Anthony Senior opened the door wider and let him inside.

"Sit down." He said as he led him into the living room.

"What are you doing here, Anthony?" His father asked again.

"I had an interesting talk with an FBI Agent named Fornell. He says that you and Mom were not my parents and that I was kidnapped. He says that my parents contacted him because they found me. He says that I look just like my father. He also did a DNA test and I'm a match to them. I remember telling you glimpses of a life I remembered when I was younger, but you always said that it was my imagination. Well, it wasn't was it? I remembered my real family. Why? Why did you kidnap me?"

"Your Mother wanted a child and so did I to take on the DiNozzo name. I couldn't have children, so I told her that we could adopt. Well, it cost a lot of money to adopt a child and so I had one of my men kidnap a child."

"But you were rich. I remember the house that we lived in. The mansion was huge."

"Actually, it wasn't ours. It was your grandparent's house and we lived inside. Yes, you might have thought we were rich, but we weren't. Why do you think we spent all the time drinking?"

"What about the boarding schools and the camps?"

"All your grandparents doing, Anthony."

"Did Mom know that I was kidnapped?"

"No, I told her that you were up for adoption. We signed fake papers and you were given to us right then."

Tony sat there stunned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He got up and left the house.

He wanted to see his real Mom and Dad. He wanted to get to know them. He called Fornell and he set up and time and place. He also called Gibbs as soon as Fornell called back. He would be seeing his real parents on Saturday. He was nervous. Gibbs said that he would come with him to lend him some moral support.

He walked into the FBI Building and walked into Fornell's office. They would meet his parents in the conference room. Before they turned the knob to go inside he stopped and stared at the door. After a minute he turned the knob and walked inside. He stood there looking at the man and woman who were his parents. He remembered them a little bit. He remembered that they loved him.

"My baby." Sarah said as she stepped forward, but stopped. "I knew that you were ours the first time I saw you at the crime scene. You look exactly like your father."

Tony looked at his Mom and then at his Dad. She was right he looked exactly like his father.

They sat in the conference room and they told him of their longtime search for him. They told him that they were on vacation and saw him by chance when they saw him at the crime scene. He had told him some of his memories. He remembered that they had told him that they loved him.

It would take some time for them to get to know each other, but they would soon He still didn't know if he would ever call them Mom and Dad. If he would be comfortable in doing that. Maybe he would in time, but not right now. When he had left the FBI Building the last thing that they had told him was Always Remember that we love you.

The End


End file.
